Through It All
by storylover18
Summary: Hermione gets sick and Harry and Ron show her that true friends are really there through it all. Sweet and cute frienship-type stuff.
1. She is, after all, Hermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Hello, my fellow Harry Potter fans. I'm somewhat new to Harry Potter and I'm slowly working my way through the novels (I'm currently in the middle of **_**Goblet of Fire**_**) and this idea came to me. It's the third HP story I've written but it'll be the first multi-chapter story =) Takes place in the beginning of fourth year, before the Triwizard Tournament begins. Enjoy! **

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked Harry as they sat down to supper one late afternoon in October. Harry looked around but didn't see the familiar dirty-blonde, curly hair. He shrugged before taking a bite of potatoes.

"She's probably off cornering some poor first year into joining spew." Ron said, shovelling food into his own mouth and Harry couldn't help but grin. Ron always pronounced it _spew_ instead of _S.P.E.W._ because it always drove Hermione crazy and Ron never passed up the chance to get a rise out of her. The boys were helping themselves to a second serving of Yorkshire pudding when Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat across from them.

"Where have you been, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It's none of your business." Hermione answered, watching them eat their pudding with a look of disgust on her face.

"Well, tuck in." Harry said. "Before they clear the plates."

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

Harry shrugged and took a large bite of pudding. Hermione watched the dessert jiggle on the spoon before she went a shade paler and a strange, green tint took over her skin.

"Uh, excuse me." she said quickly. Tripping over her robes as she stood up, she ran out of the Great Hall. Ron and Harry looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Wonder what that was all about." Harry said. Ron shrugged.

"Probably off to the library." Ron answered, turning his eyes back to his pudding.

"Yeah, probably." Harry repeated vaguely, casting a glance in the direction Hermione had run off in.

-HARRY POTTER-

Hermione leaned against the stone wall of the girls' lavatory, breathing deeply. Unfortunately for her, the bathroom that had been closest when the wave of nausea had overcome her was none other than Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione clutched her stomach as Myrtle came out of one of the stalls.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, somewhat enjoying the sight of Hermione in pain.

"It's nothing, Myrtle. I'm fine." Hermione said.

"You don't look fine." Myrtle floated closer to Hermione.

"I'm just tired. I'll be fine once I get some sleep." Hermione straightened up tentatively. Relieved to find the nausea and pain had resided, she left the lavatory, leaving Myrtle to her moaning. Walking slowly, Hermione started towards the Gryffindor common room.

Harry and Ron had finished their pudding and were leaving the Great Hall when they saw Hermione walking a few dozen paces ahead of them.

"Hermione, wait up!" Harry called as he and Ron jogged to catch up. Hermione didn't stop but it didn't take long for the boys to join her.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione tried to sound confident but failed miserably.

"You ran out of the Hall so suddenly. What's going on?" Ron asked, showing that even though he had a little amount of tolerance for Hermione these days, he still did care.

"Oh, that. Um, I realized I forgot something in the library."

"So where is it?" Ron asked.

"Where is what?" Hermione asked testily, really wishing Ron would just shut up and leave her alone.

"What you forgot."

"Oh, it's, um, it's in my pocket." Hermione said, trying to ignore the consistently annoying pain in her stomach.

Thankfully, Harry and Ron said nothing more until they reached the common room. Hermione muttered the password and the Fat Lady swung out of view to reveal the porthole. Hermione winced as she climbed over the short ledge and Harry noticed.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, recovering. Harry rolled his eyes. She would have to be difficult about it – she was, after all, Hermione.

"Do you have homework?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded wearily.

"Yes, a lot of it."

"Us too." Harry said. "Why don't we work here?"

He motioned to an unoccupied table. Hermione nodded and turned to get her books from her dormitory.

Hermione stared longingly at her bed, wishing she could just forget about her homework and crawl in and dream the pain away. She was sorting through her books, trying to remember what subjects she had homework in, when she doubled over, clutching her stomach. She quickly dropped her books on the floor and ran for the bathroom. She waited out the nausea and was, thankfully, not sick. She looked herself in the mirror, giving herself a pep-talk.

"You're fine. Just get your work done and you can go to bed. You're fine."

With a firm nod, she left the bathroom and collected her books before heading downstairs. Joining Ron and Harry at the table, she opened her Arithmancy book and began doing calculations.

After three hours or so of work, Hermione finally closed her last book and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to bed." She announced. She stood up quickly and gasped slightly as she felt her stomach clench. It was enough to make Harry look closely at her face while she packed up her books and she willed herself not to show emotion.

"Are you sure you're alright, Hermione?" Harry asked again.

"I'm just tired. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione bid her friends good night and climbed the stairs once again. She quickly put her books away, washed up and changed into her pyjamas before climbing gratefully into bed.

**A review is always appreciated…**


	2. A Mid Night Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**So this is chapter two (obviously)…I'm not sure how I feel about it but I thought I'd post it anyways, see what you think. I hope you enjoy it. **

Harry was jolted awake by a loud bang. At first, he thought he was back at the Dursleys and Aunt Petunia was telling him in her oh-so-kind manor that it was time to get up. Sitting up and putting on his glasses, Harry realized that he was at Hogwarts and that it must be the middle of the night; it was pitch black outside and the dormitory was filled with a damp chill. He wondered what had caused him to awaken so suddenly and remembered the banging noise. There it was…he heard it again. In the bed next to him, Ron's eyes opened and he propped himself up to see what was going on.

"Harry?" Ron's voice was thick and sleepy. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Someone's slamming doors, it sounds like." Harry said, getting out of bed. He tied on his robe and, followed by Ron, cautiously opened the door to the hallway. He and Ron jumped as they came face to face with Lavender.

"Harry! Ron!" Lavender was panting a little bit, which showed she needed to get out more if running up a few stairs could make her short of breath.

"What's wrong, Lavender?" Ron asked, still half-asleep.

"It's Hermione. Something's wrong."

"Get Professor McGonagall." Harry said immediately.

"We've already sent for her." Lavender called, clutching her side as Harry and Ron thundered down the stairs at a run. Students pulled their heads back into doorways as they went flying past and they ran into the girls' dormitory.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, pushing his way through the girls on either side of Hermione's bed. Hermione's shape could be seen through the thin sheet; she was curled into a ball and her face sweaty and red.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He could never remember seeing Hermione looking like this. Out of all three of them, she was by far the one who never seemed vulnerable in any situation.

"I don't know." Hermione sounded scared and her body clenched into an even tighter ball and she tightly closed her eyes, taking deep breathes.

"Are you in pain?" Harry asked, kneeling so he was at eye level with her. She nodded ever so slightly, not wanting to move her body at all.

"It's okay." Harry said soothingly, taking her hand. "Professor McGonagall will be here in a minute. Just try to relax."

Ron had to give Harry credit. From the look on Hermione's face, she was not relaxing and from the look on Harry's face, Hermione was channelling all her discomfort into Harry's hand but Harry didn't say anything.

"What's going on in here?" a voice said from the doorway. The girls in the dorm swept to the sides as Professor McGonagall came through the door, her robes billowing out behind her.

"Everyone out. Now." She quickly sized up the situation. All the girls in the room shuffled out but Harry and Ron stayed where they were.

"You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley."

"No, Professor. We're not leaving her." Ron spoke up bravely. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Ron and then looked at Harry, almost as if for conformation. He nodded slightly when her eyes met his (although he seriously doubted that Hermione would let go of his hand, even if he wanted to try to leave). Professor McGonagall turned to Ron and opened her mouth, ready to lecture him but Hermione chose that moment to free her stomach of its contents. Ron and Professor McGonagall turned towards her in surprise. Harry had moved out of the way just in time but he soon found himself kneeling in a puddle of vomit (he was lucky to be wearing socks, although even that still felt disgusting, he had to admit). Still, he didn't say anything, although he did glance at Ron, whose face had gone a shade paler. Harry wondered in Ron was going to lose his dinner too, his face was so white. Hermione began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it and…" her voice was lost in her sobs.

"Hey, it's okay." Harry said, turning back to Hermione and brushing a piece of hair from her face. "It's alright, Hermione."

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall had made her way to the other side of the bed and was leaning over Hermione.

"We're going to take you to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey will conduct an examination there." Professor McGonagall's voice was surprisingly soft and Harry looked up at his normally strict teacher. He was surprised to see her hair was down, something he'd seen only once before. Hermione nodded, her tears still silently running in salty tracks down her face. Professor McGonagall conjured a stretcher and began to move Hermione towards it. Harry stood up and tried to move out of the way but Hermione clutched his hand, almost causing him to loose his footing on the slippery floor.

"Don't leave. Please Harry, Ron?" Hermione's eyes were indeed full of fear as she looked up at Harry.

"Don't worry, Hermione. We're not going anywhere." Ron said. Although she couldn't see Ron, she seemed to relax a little at his words.

"Are we all ready to go?" Professor McGonagall asked, not seeming to mind that Harry and Ron would be tagging along. She began to slowly move the stretcher and Harry, his hand still clasped in Hermione's, stepped gingerly out of the puddle of vomit and matched pace with the stretcher. Ron followed as they left the dormitory, went down the stairs, through the porthole and up to the hospital wing.

…**and how'd I do? **


	3. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Well, I decided I liked chapter 2 enough to write a chapter 3. To be honest, I'm much happier with this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

"We're almost there, Hermione." Harry said encouragingly as the group slowly made their way to the hospital wing. Hermione had started crying again and she was still tightly clinging to Harry's hand. Ron dashed ahead and held the doors open.

"Wait here, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said as she went off to find Madame Pomfrey. Ron silently wondered how she was supposed to go anywhere.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, turning to look at Ron, who had joined him next to the floating Hermione.

"Three thirty." Hermione replied. Her throat had been painfully dry since she was sick and her voice cracked.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked rhetorically. It was a good point – even as sick as she was, Hermione would be the one to know what time it is. At least his comment made Hermione smile.

"How are you doing, Hermione?" Harry asked, just to break the silence as they wondered what was taking Professor McGonagall so long to return with Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm scared." Hermione admitted and she bit her lip to try and keep a few more tears from sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Hermione." Harry said, trying to sound soothing, encouraging and optimistic all at once. This bedside manor thing was harder than it looked.

"Yeah, just look at how many times Madame Pomfrey has had to fix Harry and he's only slightly more cracked each time." Ron added with a smile. Hermione started to laugh but the joke was quickly forgotten when her body stiffened and indirectly curled into an even tighter ball as a wave of pain crippled her.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, very concerned. He hated seeing his friend in pain and not being able to make it better. Luckily, at that moment, Madame Pomfrey came into view, her nightgown visible underneath her dressing robe.

"Miss Granger, I need you to relax as much as possible. Can you do that for me?" Madame Pomfrey asked, gently trying to move Hermione's shoulders so she was lying flat. However, Hermione was less than willing to move.

"Hermione, I know it hurts, but you have to try and -" Ron stopped and tried to think of the right word to describe what Hermione had to do.

"-try and unfold yourself." Ron finished. Harry looked at him and something told Ron that he had not chosen the right way to express the instruction. By this time, the pain had passed and Hermione was able to straighten out with little pain.

"Hermione, we're going to move you to a bed now. If you feel any severe pain, let me know."

Madame Pomfrey guided the stretcher to the edge of a bed and slowly moved Hermione till she was lying on the mattress. Harry was reaching over the stretcher rather uncomfortably given that Hermione was still clutching his hand. The stretcher disappeared and Harry moved a step closer.

"Hermione, can you tell me what is bothering you?" Madame Pomfrey asked, leaning over so Hermione could see her face.

"My abdomen hurts." Hermione whispered, wishing she could have a drink of water but at the same time realizing that doing so would require sitting up and that sounded extremely painful.

"Is any place sorer than another or is it just a general ache?"

"Um…I don't know." Hermione said.

"Bet she can't remember the last time she said that." Ron muttered to Harry.

Professor McGonagall silenced him with a strict look over the rim of her glasses.

"Anything else?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"She threw up." Harry supplied. Madame Pomfrey's eyes flickered to Harry and then back to Hermione.

"Is this true?" she asked and Hermione nodded miserably.

"More than once?"

Again, Hermione nodded.

"When did you start feeling pain?"

"I'd been sore all day. I thought…I thought it was due to our Care of Magical Creatures lesson day before last. I had a hard time controlling my Skrewt."

Madame Pomfrey nodded and Hermione continued.

"But it became worse after I went to bed. I threw up for the first time around midnight, I guess it was, and it became unbearable after that."

"And did you feel nauseous before midnight?"

Hermione nodded.

"She didn't eat supper with us. She ran out of the Great Hall while we were eating dessert." Ron said, hoping to make up for his comment earlier. Madame Pomfrey absorbed this and nodded.

"Miss Granger, I'm going to ask your friends to leave for a few moments so I can conduct an examination. Then we'll get you settled with a sleeping potion."

Hermione nodded and Professor McGonagall looked to Ron and Harry, who moved to leave.

"Um, Hermione, I'm going to need my hand back now." Harry said gently, using his other hand to pry Hermione's hand away from his own. He watched the fear fill her eyes as they lost contact. This was so unlike Hermione…she had never attached herself to anyone like this before but Harry knew that if this is what would help her feel better, this is what he would do.

"We'll be back as soon as Madame Pomfrey says we can." Harry assured her.

Harry and Ron left and Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtains around the bed. Harry and Ron sat down on the floor by the double doors.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged.

"I don't know." Harry said, rubbing his hand.

"How's your hand?" Ron asked after a few minutes of silence in which they had been trying to hear what Madame Pomfrey was saying.

"You can have the next turn." he said, smiling. Ron smiled back and they lapsed into silence once more.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, you can re-join Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall emerged from behind the curtain. The boys stood up quickly and followed Professor McGonagall. Hermione was now tucked into bed and Madame Pomfrey was mixing a potion.

"Here you go, Miss Granger. This'll allow you to sleep and it'll take the pain away."

Ron and Harry watched as Hermione drank the murky blue liquid and almost instantly, she began to relax. It took only a few minutes before she was enveloped in a deep slumber.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked. Madame Pomfrey turned to look at them.

"It appears as though Miss Granger's appendix is irritated."

"Can you fix it?" Ron asked.

"I wish it were that simple, Mr. Weasley." Madame Pomfrey said with sigh.

"What do you mean?" Harry was nervous.

"I can give Miss Granger potions to control her pain, fever and vomiting. That's no problem. I can also administer medicine to try and soothe the organ. But if the medicine doesn't work, Miss Granger's appendix will have to be removed."

"How would you do that?" Ron asked, feeling as nervous as Harry.

"Miss Granger would be taken to St. Mungo's Hospital where the Healer there would perform a simple procedure. Miss Granger would return that same day and recover here." Professor McGonagall told them.

"How soon will you know if the potion works?"

"We'll know in about two days or so. Until then, we'll keep a very close watch on her." Madame Pomfrey answered.

"And now I suggest that you two head back up to bed. You still have classes tomorrow." Professor McGonagall reminded them and Harry and Ron nodded. Just in case Hermione could hear them, Harry walked to the bed and stroked her hand with his thumb.

"We'll be back tomorrow, Hermione. Sleep well."

"'Night, Hermione." Ron said a little more awkwardly.

Professor McGonagall then followed out of the hospital wing.

"I must say, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, that Miss Granger is lucky to have you as friends. I'll see you in the morning." Professor McGonagall said before leaving the boys at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

**Your comments mean a lot to me and I'd really appreciate a review…**


	4. Visits and Stories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hey everyone…I can't believe how popular chapter 3 was! I was amazed…so many favourites, alerts and reviews! I can't really say much besides THANK YOU…it means a lot to me! Here's chapter four…I hope it lives up to expectation…**

Over the course of the next two days, Harry and Ron went to visit Hermione every chance they could, which was sadly, only during lunch and after supper. The first visit had been somewhat interesting from everyone's point of view. Ron and Harry had dropped their books off in Gryffindor Tower as soon as lunch hour came. After eating a very quick lunch of grilled cheese and soup in the Great Hall, they headed towards the hospital wing. Entering the massive hall, they quickly spotted Hermione (there was only one other person in the hospital wing – a second year Ravenclaw who had created an unfortunate chemical reaction in Potions resulting in painful looking boils covering his body).

"Hey, Hermione." Ron greeted her.

"Hi." Hermione sounded and looked better than last night – at least she wasn't crying or curled up in a ball.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, pulling up a chair.

"It's been two hours since I was last sick." Hermione told them. Harry wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing and Hermione's tone of voice portrayed no trace of emotion what-so-ever.

"That's a good sign…remember when I cursed myself to burp up slugs? Well, by the time I threw one of those slimy things up every two hours, I was almost as good as new. Mind you, it still took about a full day for those slugs to clear out. Rather unpleasant sensation, it was, those slimy and mucus covered things coming up."

While Ron had been reminiscing his experience, Harry had been slowly watching Hermione's face turn from a relatively healthy pink to a pale, greenish tint. By the time Ron was describing the slugs as 'slimy' and 'mucus covered', Harry had handed Hermione the basin that Madame Pomfrey had on her bedside table.

"Ron." Harry said in a warning voice. Ron had been paying no attention what-so-ever to Hermione and Harry while rambling on.

"What?" Ron asked innocently at exactly the same moment that Hermione made use of the basin which she had accepted miserably from Harry.

"That's what." Harry said, rubbing Hermione's ankle through the blanket in a sympathetic manor. Hermione finished what she had to do and with a wave of her wand, she cleaned out the basin using a spell she had used more times that she cared for in the past couple of hours. Harry took it back from her and handed her a cup of water, which she accepted gratefully.

"Er…sorry, Hermione." Ron spoke up. Hermione sighed and handed the glass back to Harry.

"It's not your fault, Ron. It was bound to happen sooner or later. The potion that Madame Pomfrey gave me isn't working well. She said that if I was still sick by tonight, she'd have to ask Professor Snape to create a stronger one."

"Professor Snape? Eugh." Ron expressed his feelings towards the teacher very clearly in a single syllable.

"I agree it would be less than ideal." Hermione leaned back, trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah, knowing him, he'd probably poison you or something. Make you a guinea-pig for us to try our antidotes on." Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

"I highly doubt that." Harry said with a smile. "Besides, it's me he doesn't like, not you Hermione."

"Don't be silly. He's made it perfectly clear that he's not a fan of mine, Harry." Hermione said. "But, I don't think he'd try and poison me, either, Ron."

After a few more minutes of light chatter, Harry and Ron realized they literally had to run if they didn't want to be late for class.

"We'll come back after supper!" Harry called as he and Ron ran out of the hospital wing.

-HARRY POTTER-

True to their word, Harry and Ron went back to visit Hermione that night only this time they didn't come empty handed. Ron had been feeling bad about making Hermione sick and thought maybe a couple of textbooks would help cheer her up and he was right. Hermione smiled happily as she began looking at the list of work she had missed that day and Harry could tell she was eager to begin. However, she pushed her books to the side to visit with her friends.

"You look better than this afternoon." Ron said nervously (this time he was sitting on the chair and Harry was standing at the foot of the bed).

"I feel a little better. Professor Snape mixed a stronger nausea potion for me."

"And you haven't died." Harry said with a smile.

"Yet." Ron muttered and Hermione wacked him with a textbook.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ron asked, rubbing the side of his head. He was trying to sound angry but failing miserably. After their laughter had died down, an awkward silence overcame the group. Hermione was eventually the one to break it.

"Er, what exactly happened last night?" she asked, looking at Ron and then Harry.

"You don't remember?" Harry asked, sounding surprised.

"I remember being sick and I think it was Lavender who found me in the bathroom. She helped me to bed and after that, everything's kind of a haze."

This wasn't technically a lie; Hermione honestly didn't remember everything that had happened the night before but some things were clearer than others and she wanted to see what Harry and Ron would all tell her. Harry didn't hesitate to begin.

"Well, Lavender must've woken some of the other girls up when she was helping you back to bed. One of them went for Professor McGonagall and Lavender came running upstairs to find us." Harry told her.

"Yeah, on that note, she needs to get out more. The girl had a stitch in her side after running up a couple of stairs!" Ron exclaimed.

"Anyways," Harry continued. "Lavender told us something was wrong with you and we came running - "

At this, Hermione couldn't help but smile quietly. Harry noticed but continued on without stopping.

"- and we found you curled up in a ball in your bed."

"We came into the room and Harry asked you if you were in pain and you said yes. Harry then took your hand and told you to relax and that Professor McGonagall would come soon." Ron said and Hermione's eyes flickered to Harry.

"You took my hand?" she asked and Harry nodded. This wasn't news to Hermione – she could clearly remember that, although she didn't tell Harry and Ron that.

"Yeah, I did. I told you to relax but you weren't. You were in a lot of pain apparently."

"Yeah, and you took it all out on poor Harry's hand! You wouldn't let go until Madame Pomfrey made us leave so she could examine you. Madame Pomfrey had to reinstate circulation in his hand before we left." Ron's face was serious and Hermione's eyes grew large – this part was new to her.  
"Did she really?" she asked, turning a shade of red. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"No, she didn't. But you wouldn't let go of my hand, that's for sure."

Hermione took this opportunity to hit Ron with her textbook again, this time harder.

"Ow!"

"As I was saying, you weren't relaxing but then Professor McGonagall came and she told everyone to leave but Ron said we weren't leaving you."

"Really? Oh, Ron…that's so sweet!" Hermione said, smiling at Ron. Ron just glared at her, rubbing the spot on his arm where she had hit him.

"Professor McGonagall was going to ream us out, I think, but then you um…you sorta…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"What did I do?" Hermione asked, honestly not knowing. By this time, she knew she had been in a lot of pain and her memory had failed her. "Tell me."

"Well, you threw up all over the floor and Harry." Ron said. Again, Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

"Did I or is he lying again?"

"Well, you did throw up but you didn't hit me exactly. I ended up standing in a puddle of sick, though."

"Really?" Hermione asked weakly and Harry nodded.

"After that, McGonagall kinda forgot about lecturing us. She conjured a stretcher and brought you here. Madame Pomfrey examined you and then gave you a sleeping potion."

"Are you sure that's all?" Hermione asked. "I didn't say anything or something like that?"

"Well, you started crying after you threw up." Harry said. "And you told me that you were scared while we were waiting for Madame Pomfrey."

"What did you tell me when I said I was scared?" Hermione asked, wishing she had been more coherent throughout this ordeal; it sounded as though Harry and Ron had been very concerned and very sweet.

"I told you that Madame Pomfrey is good at fixing people up. Look at all the times she's fixed Harry and he's only slighted more cracked each time." Ron told her with a straight face, using his hand to guard his arm in case Hermione decided to attack him with a textbook again. But like last time, these words prompted a laugh from Hermione.

"You should get some sleep, Hermione, and we have a ton of homework to do." Harry said as her laughter resided.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it." Ron answered with a smile.

"'Night, Hermione." Harry said.

"'Night Harry. 'Night Ron."

"See you, Hermione."

And with that, her two friends left the hospital wing, leaving Hermione thinking exactly what Professor McGonagall had told them the night before: she was lucky to have Harry and Ron as friends.

…**a review is always appreciated…**


	5. A Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hey everyone! So here's chapter 5…I had a bit of a hard time writing it, but I finally came up with this after a few different attempts. I hope you enjoy it =)**

The next morning, Harry and Ron managed to run up to see Hermione before heading to class. Thinking that she might still be asleep, they peeked their heads around the doorframe and saw that Hermione was wide awake. They walked towards her, carrying their heavy book bags on their shoulders.

"Morning, Hermione." Ron said to get her attention. Hermione looked up from her textbook and smiled at them.

"Morning." She put a marker in her text and closed it.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, allowing his bag to fall to the floor.

"Just a little stiff from being stuck in bed."

"Maybe Madame Pomfrey will let you come back to the Gryffindor tower tonight." Ron said hopefully. Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to try and convince her that I'm fine."

"Don't go over-doing it, Hermione." Harry warned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, you sound like my mother. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Harry grinned at her and she grinned back and then checked her watch.

"You'd better get going or you're going to be late." Hermione told them, opening her book again.

"Now you sound like _my_ mother." Ron said, getting up and hoisting his bag up with a groan.

"We'll see you at lunch, Hermione." Harry said, following Ron out the door. Hermione was already too engrossed in her book to answer and Harry felt confident that Hermione was feeling _much _better.

-HARRY POTTER-

Harry and Ron were sitting in Professor McGonagall's classroom, growing restless. Double Transfigurations was always a long class, it felt like, even though they were often very engaging. Today, however, Professor McGonagall was lecturing on the exact stages of a physical transformation of animagus and it was utterly boring, in Harry's opinion. Professor McGonagall was moving onto stage four when there was a knock on the door. Looking very annoyed at the interruption, she walked to the back of the classroom. As she passed, Ron quickly put his arm over his parchment, where he and Harry had been playing hang man. As soon as she had passed, he uncovered his arm and Harry wrote down 'A'. Ron filled in one of the letters and Harry looked at the message.

'I _ O N D _ R _ H A T ' S _ O R _ _ N C H?'

Trying to think of what it could be, he didn't notice that Professor McGonagall was talking to the messenger at the door in hushed tones. He was about to select a 'W' when Professor McGonagall closed the door. Ron again hid his parchment as McGonagall walked to the front of the room. The class quieted down as soon as she turned to face them.

"Your attention please. Your lesson is finished for today. Please read about the stages of transfiguration of an animagus in your textbook. Dismissed."

The class happily stood up and began collecting their books.

"Potter, Weasley, please stay a moment. I need to speak with you." Professor McGonagall called out. Ron and Harry exchanged raised eyebrows, wondering if maybe she had seen their game.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked, walking up to the front when the room had emptied.

"I have just received word that Miss Granger's condition has taken a bit of a turn for the worse in the last few hours."

Harry and Ron looked at each other again, their game forgotten.

"But Professor," Harry started. "That can't be. Ron and I were there to see her this morning. She was going to see if she could come back to Gryffindor tower tonight."

"I know, Potter, but things can, and have, changed. Now, if you would please follow me, I think it would do Miss Granger good to see your faces while Madame Pomfrey and I make a decision on what to do."

Harry and Ron nodded and followed Professor McGonagall through the quiet corridors until they reached the hospital wing. The curtains had been pulled around Hermione's bed again. They approached, unsure what to do.

"Wait." Professor McGonagall said to them as she went in.

Following instructions, they stayed outside of the make-shift cubicle, listening. From the sounds of it, Hermione was violently sick and it was hard to make out what Madame Pomfrey was saying. A moment later, Professor McGonagall stepped out of the room.

"Madame Pomfrey needs to take care of a few arrangements and I need to contact Miss Granger's parents. Do you mind waiting with her? I assume you know by now that she's rather…uncomfortable." McGonagall looked at Ron and Harry over the rim of her glasses.

"'Course." Harry said and Ron gave a solemn nod.

"Then in you go."

"Professor?" Harry asked as McGonagall turned to leave.

"What it is, Potter?"

"Are you taking Hermione to St. Mungo's?"

"Yes."

With that, Professor McGonagall walked towards the doors, leaving Harry and Ron standing outside the door.

"You okay?" Harry asked, noticing that Ron had gone a shade paler. Ron gulped, his Adam's apple moving, and nodded.

"Then let's go."

Harry made the first move to go into the little room. As soon as he was near enough, Madame Pomfrey motioned for him to take the basin she was holding for Hermione and when he did, she bustled out of the space and towards her office.

"Hey, what happened?" Harry asked gently, holding the basin with one hand and rubbing Hermione's back with the other. Hermione straightened up as soon as she dared and Harry lowered the basin tentatively.

"I don't know." Hermione said, trying to catch a gulp of fresh air. "I was feeling fine one moment…and the next thing I know, I'm being sick all over the place and I was in so much pain it was unbearable."

"They're going to take you to St. Mungo's." Ron said, from the far side of the room.

"I know." Hermione said before desperately grabbing at the basin and Harry quickly lifted it for her. Trying not to look at Hermione (_she at least deserves a little bit of privacy,_ he thought), Harry glanced over at Ron, who was a very sickly shade of green.

"Ron…are you okay?" he asked, somewhat concerned. Ron's face was expressionless and not a moment later, he clapped a hand over his own mouth and ran out of the room. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Finished?" he asked Hermione, who was hovering over the basin uncertainly and Hermione nodded after another few seconds. Harry pulled out his wand and repeated the incantation that he had heard Hermione use to empty the basin. Hermione leaned back, clutching her side.

"Can I get you anything?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Where'd Ron go?" she asked, noticing the vacant wall.

"Oh, him…um, he lost his breakfast at the sight of…well, you know." Harry said with a grin. Hermione managed a weak smile and an even weaker laugh.

"I can't wait till I'm better … can tease him about that." She said breathlessly.

"Yeah, who'd have figured?" Harry said as Hermione gasped, clutching her side even more tightly.

"Just look at me." Harry said quickly. "Look at me, don't think about the pain."

Somehow in between his words, his hand had found Hermione's again. Without realizing it, Hermione had taken a firm hold and was starring at Harry, breathing intently while her side felt like someone was pulling a knife across it. Just as she loosened her hold and broke Harry's stare, Hermione began to gag again.

"_Does she ever get a break?"_ Harry wondered as he held the basin up again.

Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall entered the cubicle at the same time.

"Okay, Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey said once Hermione had stopped retching. "We're going to travel by port key to St. Mungo's. I want you to just relax."

Hermione nodded while Madame Pomfrey pulled buckles out from under the bed. She began doing them up around Hermione's legs and Harry stepped to the side, watching with interest.

"I have contacted your parents, Miss Granger. They will meet you at St. Mungo's." Professor McGonagall said from the doorway and Hermione nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright, Miss Granger. Are you ready?" Madame Pomfrey asked once Hermione was secularly fastened to the bed. Hermione turned to look at Harry and Harry could see her brown eyes fill with fear.

"Don't worry, Hermione. You'll be fine." Harry said, stepping up to the bed and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Ron and I will visit you as soon as possible." He promised as he stepped back again. Hermione nodded, seemingly incapable of words, and Madame Pomfrey handed Hermione a chamber pot and took hold of it as well.

"We'll let you know, Minerva." Madame Pomfrey said just before they disappeared. Harry looked to Professor McGonagall.

"Where'd Ron get off too?"

"Oh…he was sick." Harry mumbled, trying to protect Ron's pride.

"What was that, Potter?"

"Ron was sick when he saw Hermione throw up." Harry said just loud enough for Professor McGonagall to hear him. A thin smile played on her lips.

"Well, you'd better find him. Next class starts in ten minutes. I'll be sure to tell you anything as soon as I know, Potter."

"Thank you, Professor."

Harry picked up his book bag and followed Professor McGonagall out of the hospital wing. They parted ways and Harry set off in search of Ron.

**Any guesses as to what the hangman puzzle was? If you think you know, send off a review! **


	6. Hermione's Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hey everyone…so this is the final chapter. Thank you all for reading and thank you for all the reviews I've been getting! Congratulations to all those who got the puzzle right from chapter 5…for those who are wondering, it was I WONDER WHAT'S FOR LUNCH? Anyways, thanks again and I hope you enjoy the final chapter =)**

Harry found Ron sitting in front of the fire in the common room, his eyes lost in the flickering of the flame.

"You okay, there Ron?" Harry asked when Ron failed to acknowledge he had appeared.

"That. Was. Disgusting." Ron murmured and Harry laughed.

"What part…Hermione or you?"

"I don't know how you managed to watch that, mate, but my hat is off to you." Ron ignored Harry's question and continued to stare into the fire.

"You're not wearing a hat." Harry said, flopping down beside Ron on the couch.

"Whatever." Ron rolled his eyes and after a minute of silence, his eyes shifted to look at Harry.

"You won't, you know, um…" His voice trailed off and Harry smiled.

"No, I won't tell anyone."

Ron breathed a huge sigh of relief, as if he had actually been worried that Harry would go spreading around a rumour about his best friend.

"So Hermione's off to St. Mungo's?" Ron asked and his voice was much lighter now. Harry nodded.

"Professor McGonagall said she would tell us something as soon as she hears from Madame Pomfrey."

The bell rang, sounding distant though the portrait of the Fat Lady and Harry forced himself up.

"In the meantime, we have class and Hermione'll kill us if we don't take good notes."

Harry pulled Ron, who was grumbling, off the couch and together they left the common room and joined the flow of students hurrying to their classes.

Time was interesting, Harry realized as he sat through History of Magic later that day. Not counting his experience with time turners, Harry had never realized so much about time until now, when they were waiting for news of Hermione. It seemed that whatever class went by slowly for him went by quickly for Ron and what subject he seemed to grasp quickly dragged by for Ron and yet it had always been the same amount of time had passed for both of them. It made Harry's head spin and he was glad when it was finally dinner time.

They trudged into the Great Hall and sat wearily at a bench and began choosing their dinner. They had just finished double Potions and Harry, frankly, was not finished brooding about Snape.

"It's just so unfair!" he complained to Ron before taking a bite of chicken.

"How is it my fault that Neville's potion exploded? I wasn't even near him when it happened."

Ron was too busy shovelling food into his mouth to say anything and Harry took an angry stab at some green beans, which went flying at the impact of his fork. As he was reaching across the table to pick a green bean out of Ron's goblet before Ron noticed, he caught sight of Professor McGonagall in the doorway. When she caught his eye, she nodded at him.

"Professor McGonagall wants to talk with us." Harry said to Ron, rising and managing to snag the bean. Ron looked longingly at the food left on his plate but followed without saying anything; Hermione was more important than his dinner.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked as they approached.

"Miss Granger has returned. Everything went fine and she is expected to make a full recovery."

"Can we see her?" Ron asked.

"Are you done your dinner?"

Harry looked at Ron, who nodded, even though Harry knew he was starving. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow.

"Really, Professor. I'd rather not have a full stomach…" Ron's voice trailed off and a thin smile appeared on Professor McGonagall's face and she nodded.

"This way, then."

The group of three was getting used to walking to the Hospital Wing together and soon they were walking down the familiar corridor.

"Be brief. Miss Granger needs to rest." Professor McGonagall left them at the doorway.

"You gonna be okay?" Harry asked Ron, only half teasing.

"Shut up, Harry."

With a grin, Harry followed a determined-looking Ron to Hermione's little cubicle. As determined as Ron had looked, he stopped just outside of it and turned to Harry.

"You first."

Harry didn't argue and he walked into the little room quietly. Hermione appeared to be sleeping but at the sound of his footsteps, she slowly opened her eyes and her face broke into a weak smile.

"Hey." she croaked and at the sound of her voice, Ron rounded the corner and joined them.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm feeling loads better." Hermione answered as she shifted to try and sit up but winced.

"Except that hurts." she said, lowering herself.

"Here."

Harry held up a pillow and, with Ron's help, they managed to get Hermione sitting up a bit.

"Good?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded.

"Thanks."

"So what was it like?" Ron asked, looking relieved that there was not a basin in sight.

"Well, when I got to St. Mungo's, the Healer there put me to sleep with some kind of spell and when I woke up, I was in a really bright, white room. My parents were there."

"That must've been a nice surprise." Harry said.

"It was. They looked a little lost though. Of course, they've never seen many wizards or such…just Diagon Ally. I think seeing the other patients there scared them a bit. They heard one bloke tell his nurse that he had been injured while wrestling a dragon…"

Harry and Ron laughed and so did Hermione before realizing she couldn't do that without making her side hurt.

"Any idea how long you'll be here?" Harry asked.

"Madame Pomfrey said that if everything goes well, maybe two days."

"Two days is nothing." Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"But I've still missed almost an entire week of school. How am I ever going to catch up?"

Hermione sounded, and looked, worried.

"Catch up? You were ahead, for heaven's sake!" Ron exclaimed and Hermione looked at Ron.

"Don't worry, Hermione." Harry said quickly, sensing an argument coming on.

"We've been taking really good notes for you. Even in History of Magic."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said pointedly.

"Hey, I've been taking notes too!" Ron exclaimed.

"Of course you have." Hermione said in a sugary, sweet voice that was completely fake. Ron glared at her but didn't fire an argument back. The three of them were silent for a few minutes, each trying to think of something to say. Hermione started whimpering.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked quickly.

"I think…I think I'm going to be sick." Hermione said, clutching her stomach. Harry looked around frantically for a basin of some sort and was on his hands and knees looking under the bed when Hermione burst out laughing.

"So it's true!" she gasped, holding her side in pain but unable to stop laughing.

"Ron, you should've seen your face when I said I was going to be sick. You went so pale I thought you were going to faint."

Harry emerged, surprisingly covered in dust (this was a Hospital, after all…shouldn't it be…_clean_?) and looked at Hermione, who seemed fine and then over to Ron, who's pale skin (he had to admit, Ron did look pale) was slowly turning red. He hoisted himself off the floor and Ron turned and glared at him. Harry put his hands up as if he was innocent.

"Hey, she just asked where you had gone. I couldn't not tell her."

"Did you tell anyone else?" he asked, still scowling.

"Just Professor McGonagall."

Ron groaned.

"I'm sorry, Ron. Look, I won't say anything about it anymore." Hermione promised. Ron stayed silent.

Sensing it was time to go, Harry bid Hermione good night and said they would return the following morning.

"Try not to give us all a scare, tonight, would you?" he asked as he backed towards the door.

"I'll do my best." Hermione said, smiling. "See you tomorrow."

Harry and Ron disappeared and she heard the doors to the Hospital Wing close. As she nestled against her pillows, she thought once again how great Harry and Ron were. Okay, maybe Ron wasn't around when she was vomiting but she couldn't _really_ hold it against him…there were plenty of things she didn't like, either. But for the most part, they had been there for everything, telling her that she was going to be okay. It had been reassuring and calming. She closed her eyes with a contented smile on her face.

Just before she fell asleep, she realized that she now had great ammunition against Ron…maybe, just maybe, she would have to get him more involved in S.P.E.W….

**Reviews are always appreciated…**

**So that's it for this one…I can't believe it's over! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed **_**Through It All**_**.**

**~StoryLover 18**

**PS – I recently found an inconsistency as I'm making my way through the books that I though I would point out as well as naive mistake on my part…first off, I recently read that Harry and Ron wouldn't have been able to get into the girls' dormitory and the other thing is I mistook what Yorkshire pudding and if anyone knows what it is, then you would know that it's not really a dessert and it certainly wouldn't jiggle on a spoon…anyways, just thought I'd point that out, if anyone care =) **


End file.
